


The Rivers Always Run into the Sea

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: The TARDIS gets stolen while Team TARDIS were out at dinner.





	The Rivers Always Run into the Sea

The starry night sky merged with the ocean. Waves crashed bringing forth offerings of seaweed. One strand tangled itself around my leg. I was in no rush to remove it’s slimy self from my limb. My blue trousers were hiked up to my thighs and folded over themselves to keep them in place. My brown boots abandoned somewhere behind me on the sand along with the socks that normally keep my feet warm.

Socks were fascinating, tubes of fabric that stopped your feet from chafing against your skin. Mine were multicoloured, but they could be as plain or outlandish as the wearer would like. They show personality, that's why they are cool. Thoughts like these kept me from thinking about the reality of the situation I was in. Who cares about that anyways, the ocean was calling to me.

“Should we get her?” A woman’s voice spoke. Yasmin Khan, police officer who wanted to do more than the jobs she was given.

“Give her a bit,” Graham said.

We met all by circumstance. I, the woman who fell from the sky and crashed into a train which they all found their way onto. Circumstance, like why I find myself lost on this beach.

Disconnected from my body. I observed everything and was able to perceive it all, but it meant nothing to me. I couldn’t keep playing these games forever. I’m getting too old for this. 

We only left the TARDIS for dinner, Graham wanted something that wasn’t alien for once and I obliged. On our way back, Ryan thought he saw someone enter my space-time machine. When we reached her, she dematerialise.

A TARDIS was very sort after. I should have taken better care of her. Who knows whose hands she was in now? Few had the keys to get in, and after questioning Ryan, he told me the person he saw didn’t struggle to get in. He couldn’t remember their appearance; he’d said he only got a glance. we’d all been too groped into the conversation to pay too much attention to our surroundings. Only on a double take did he notice them.

Much to their shock, I didn’t exclaim when the box was stolen, nor did I tell them that we had to look for it. They didn’t pick up the fragrance in the air; it smelled of time (yes, time has a smell) with a hint of lemon. Only one thing can smell of those things. She goes by many names, but no matter what name I pick, she can’t see me. Not like this. Not ever.

The water was chilly now. When did it get ice cold?

“Do you think she’s alright?” Yaz asked someone, I assume Graham. I hadn’t heard Ryan in a while, he must have walked off. He did mention he needed to get something an hour ago. Has it been that long already? Graham told her he had no clue. One of their phones rang. Graham picked it up before responding to the person on the other end. Ryan Sinclair, the third member of this group of four, was somewhere out there. I should stop letting people wander off. Nah, he's fine, there are no current threats about.

I turned my head to catch a glimpse at the two standing a metre directly behind me. The light behind them made it impossible to see any details of them as their front half was mask in a shadow.

There was silence on our end.

Graham pulled the phone away from his ear, “He says he’s in the TARDIS with the person he saw." I gulped. It must of been Ryan on the other end. Graham had yet to notice that I had turned to face them. He only noticed when he followed Yaz’s gaze back to me. "Apparently she knows you.”

I stared vacantly at him. 

“Doctor, should we head back?” Yaz asked.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll be right behind ya.”

They didn’t look content my response but nodded.

“We’re heading back, is the TARDIS in the same spot?” Graham asked the younger man. After getting a response he hung up. They started walking slowly off the shore but stopped when noticing I was still by the water. 

They were probably talking about me. I’d let them. After all, everything's fine. I’m fine. 

I sighed, tearing myself from the ocean. I wished I could stay by the water, the icy water at my feet numbing the feelings I haven't allowed myself to feel in the longest time. After feeling it countless times you would think I'd be immune yet it lingers, tied to me like a rope. It strung itself around my heart, tightening at the thought of what I had and what I could have had if she (and in some way, I) were not stubborn.

I maybe thousands of years old, on my second round of regeneration but I was still a child. Not having reached the wisdom of my oldest and final self, the version that shall reside on Trenzalore. They will know all the answers and understand why I feel this way every time I think of the past. They will understand why the universe is so cruel and why 1000 years is too long for one being. Any more then that is torture. They will know how to have loved and lost and gotten over it. They will know. I have to know. 

In my final hours, I would be with her again. 

To allow myself to love her again.

Stuff in hand, I caught up with the others. I didn't bother putting on my shoes. Yaz and Graham talked to me but nothing registered. Not until Yasmin called my name for the third time. "Doctor are you alright? You've been distant all night."

"Me? Never been better," I chirped. Slapping a smile on my face. You must be happy. People only like you when your happy, I thought. I swayed my arms and began to skip, hoping my upbeat appearance would help.

Graham was about to speak, adding on to what Yaz said when we reach the TARDIS. I received a look from both of them to say 'we will finish this later'. Graham headed in first. Before Yaz could enter, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Yaz went to say my name but I hushed her. I hadn't thought about what I was doing until I had done it. Why did I pull her back? Yazmin stared at me with the same saddened expression she gave me every time I didn't something out of character. It was killing me but I couldn’t let her know in fear that she would ask for more information.

I wanted to tell her. My mind was screaming at me to tell my friend, maybe she could help me. Who am I kidding, she’s human, what would she know?

I couldn't go in dressed like this. If it's who I think it is, _she_ can't see me like this. She will know and I can't let that happen. I needed a disguise and quick. None of my was matched the ‘modern’ style that my companions were from. I had to change in quick, we only had a minute leeway at most before he had to be in there. 

"Take off your jacket," I ordered. 

She was confused but handed me her brown leather jacket nonetheless. I handed her my jacket, along with my multicoloured socks. I tossed my shoes to the ground before shedding my tee-shirt. Left in my white undershirt, I slipped on her jacket and put my shoes back on ignoring the sand covering them. I never noticed how similar of a brown of the shoes and jacket were. It made my outfit match.

I didn't look like myself. Perfect. I wrapped up all my belongings in my coat before allowing Yaz to enter the TARDIS.

All I have to do now is hope that none of them have talked much about me. Ryan stood near the stealer of my TARDIS.

I froze. No. Anyone but you.

As we approached, Ryan introduced us, "This is Yasmin Khan” Yaz shook the woman’s hand. I went off and placed my belongings out of the way before joining the others. They were about done shaking hands when I reached Yaz. “and as you know the Doctor-" She perked up at that, eyeing me down. I stopped myself from squirming under her gaze.

She’s too young. She’d be unaware of my thirteenth face and the time spent with it. Even if she were to know about that one, it’s still too dangerous.

"He kids. We have a running joke, sometimes they call me Doctor to annoy _him_. You know because he is definitely a man." I didn't know why I said that last part. She furrowed her brow at me. If I don’t come up with something quick she’ll know and I would have embarrassed myself in front of them. Embarrassment? That’s a new feeling. I don’t like it. “Doctor Joh-die Smith.” Nevermind, I managed to embarrass myself anyway.  
I extended my hand out. She accepted the handshake, the shame puzzled look on her face, “Johdie Smith?” Her head tilted to the side when repeating my fake name.

“Jodie. Slip of the tongue,” I made my most convincing smile. My face felt like it was burning up. How do I act normal? Help!

“So _Doctor_ Jodie Smith,” She leant closer to me, a smirk embedded on her face. “What are you a doctor of?” I hope this face doesn’t blush easily. If the sensation was anything to go by, I’d be scarlet red right now. 

My focus changed to one of the crystal columns in the background. Crystals were believed to have healing properties. What type were they? Clear Quartz? Clear quartz help rid the mind of negativity to enhance higher spiritual receptiveness. In that cause I doubt it was that. 

“Oh~” Great start Doctor. I continued staring into the mineral. “Geology.” Why not. 

Yaz came up from behind me, placing her hands on my shoulder and gently guiding me away from the other woman. It was only then I noticed how close I was to her. I must of instinctively gravitated towards her. 

The other blonde watched me like a hawk. I was her prey but I couldn’t let myself get caught.

Yaz made up an excuse for my awkwardness, blaming it on me being shy around new people. I wanted to laugh at that but it would have blown my cover if I hadn't done that already. The other doctor in the room nodded in understanding. Was she always this gullible or was she going along with it? She eased up her act. She must have believed it as she appeared guilty for the way she behaved towards me. She didn’t want to scare me off. 

“You never told us your name,” Yaz said.

“How rude of me. Doctor River Song,” She introduced herself. “Archaeologist.”

“Don’t Archaeologists and Geologists work together?” Graham asked. 

“They can. You may be stuck with me for a while,” River joked.

“The Doctor won’t like that,” I murmured. It’s weird talking about yourself in the third person.

“I doubt he’ll mind if I borrow you. He isn’t here to stop me,” She said. “Speaking of the Doctor, where is he?”

“No clue,” Graham said.

“Must be out,” Ryan said.

“Doubt he’ll be back for a while, he said had to take care of a few things before running off,” Yaz said. 

I was so glad they caught on.

“What a shame. It’s probably for the best, he doesn’t know I borrow her,” she petted the console, earning a hum. I know you do now, my River Song. “Nice meeting you all.” She smirked at me once more, “Doctor.” I was a deer caught in the headlights. She knew. Nothing good can come from that. She chuckled before heading towards the exit and out of my life once more.   
She was messing with me. That’s all. Classic River Song.

I couldn’t have her here but I hated to see her go. It tugged at my heart seeing her figure grow more distant. The world never felt the same when I was apart from her. She was so important to me, she saved me knowing full well I wouldn’t know who she was. She loved me till the end. I ruined her life, she was taken away from her family because of how reckless I was in my travels. I made so many enemies in the universe. She lost her one chance at a normal life because of me. She was taken away, raised to kill me and she did. She saved me twice and what did I do for her. Wreck her whole life. She was too good for me.

I didn’t know when I was going to see her again. 

“River,” her name slipped out of my mouth. 

It was desperate. I’m selfish. The universe told us our last time together was going to be on Darillium. That was wrong, it may have been late in our timelines, but she is before me now, and she spent her last hours with a version of me (Her echo guided me too). I’ve broken the universe before, and I would do it again, for just a moment with her. One last trip together, that’s all I want.

She faced me. 

I’d only ruin her if she stayed. 

“The Doctor hasn’t taken us somewhere _peaceful_ in a while. You seem like you know to fly _this_. Would you mind flying us somewhere?”

Stupid. Shut Up. You should of let her leave.

“I suppose I could use a spa day,” River said. I was trying to get rid of her and now I want her by me, what’s wrong with me? “And I have been meaning to check out the hot springs at-”

“Sounds great!” I blurted out. I got a scolding from Yaz about interrupting people.

Everyone was down for the idea. Graham was excited about going to a place that wasn’t trying to kill us for once. 

One trip wouldn’t kill us, right?


End file.
